ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Howler
Howler is an American supernatural-fantasy video game series created by Daniel Wright, being published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since October 30th, 2007. Synopsis Set in a town known as Shadow Falls, after being bitten by a wolf, a young adult turns into a werewolf at night and ends up dealing with various threats. Characters Main *'Jeffrey Morrison/Howler' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter in his human form and Kevin Michael Richardson in his werewolf form) - a shy and well-meaning young adult who can turn into a werewolf at full moon, being out to revert his state while he fights threats whenever he has to. Supporting *'Bella Stoker' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a generally kind vampire who is Howler's love interest, often aiding him. *'Boris Morrison' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Jeffrey's strange father who has a high interest in the supernatural. *'Lisa Morrison' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Jeffery's mother who is really caring and protective of Jeffrey/Howler. *'The Ghost Twins', consisting of: **'George' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a ghost boy who is usually happy and likes to goof off. **'Georgia' (voiced by Kat Cressida) - a ghost girl who, unlike George, is more serious and is more mature than George. However, even so, she still cares about her brother. *'Frank N. Stein' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a frankenstein monster who is unintelligent. Despite that, however, he gets random bursts of intelligence. It is later explained by Bella Stoker that he has "multi-intelligence disorder", making him smart at times and stupid at other times. *'Greg' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - a gargoyle who is immature and is usually a narcissist. *'Lex the Lynx' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - a dimwitted lynx who acts like a cat and loves to play. He was rescued by George when a grizzly bear tried to eat him once. *'Phillip' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a fun-loving young adult who is one of Howler's friends he hangs out with whenever it's daytime and he's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. However, he and Lacey end up finding out Howler's secret in Howler 3. *'Lacey' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a studious young adult who is also one of Howler's friends he hangs out with. Just like with Phillip, it's usually whenever it's daytime and Howler's not hanging out with his supernatural friends. However, she and Phillip end up finding out Howler's secret in Howler 3. *'Wylda' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a witch who likes making potions and casting spells, either helping or harming someone. However, whenever her potions/spells harm someone, it's usually unintentional. *'The Zombie Duo', consisting of: **'Zachariah' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Zoey' (voiced by TBD) - TBD Antagonists *'Jeanette Helsing' (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) - a woman who wants to eradicate all supernatural beings, whether they're good or bad. *'The Naga' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - a giant snake with humanoid arms who constantly tries to kidnap Howler and/or his friends, but always fails miserably. *'The Black Knight' (voiced by ) - TBD *'The Headless Horseman' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Nightstalker' (voiced by Keith David) - a demonic entity who is out to conquer Shadow Falls. *'Mau Taioo' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Hawaiian cult leader who aims to rule over Hawaii. *'Shade' (voiced by Ron Perlman) - an entity of darkness who was responsible for spreading the virus. *'The Cthulhu' (voiced by TBD) - a giant octopus-human-dragon hybrid who aims on enslaving mankind. *'Angelica, Sergei, and Buddy' (voiced by TBD, TBD, and TBD respectively) - a trio of imps who love to cause chaos. *'The General' (voiced by Chris Williams) - a corrupt ghoul general who wants to TBD. Games #''Howler'' (2007) #''Howler 2: The Nightstalker'' (2009) #''Howler 3: Lost in Hawaii'' (2011) #''Howler 4: The Dark Virus'' (2015) #''Howler 5: Night of the Cthulhu'' (2017) #''Howler 6: The Great War'' (2019) #Howler 7: TBD (2020) # Film adaption See Howler. (2019) Television adaption See Howler. (2019) Comic Book adaption See Howler. (2012-2014; 2017-present) Crossover See Howler and Charlotte: Supernatural Combination. (2019) Tropes See Howler/Tropes. Gallery Howler.png|Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (In his werewolf form). Jeffery Morrison.png|Jeffrey Morrison/Howler (in his human form). Bella Stoker.png|Bella Stoker. George (Howler).png|George. Georgia.png|Georgia. Frank N. Stein.png|Frank N. Stein. Greg (Howler).png|Greg. Phillip.png|Phillip. Lacey.png|Lacey. Lex the Lynx.png|Lex the Lynx. The Naga.png|The Naga. Trivia *Bella's name is a pun on the names of the actor, Bela Lugosi and the writer, Bram Stoker. *According to Daniel in an interview, Howler started off as a short comic he made back in 1992 when he was in high school to impress his friends, as it was about a werewolf and a vampire (whose names were Wayne and Vicky) capturing humans, only to fail miserably at the end. Category:Franchises Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:2007 Category:Supernatural Category:Fantasy Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas